It is typically known that clamping devices are used for securing a high number of hoses or conduits on a wide variety of machines. Many such clamping devices allow adequate spacing for the hoses or conduits, either between the individual hoses or conduits themselves or from other adjacent components, to prevent damage to the hoses and conduits. One such clamping device includes a bent plate with a ladder construction capable of securing a plurality of hoses or conduits in a spaced and angled relationship to one another. The securing of the hose or conduit occurs through the use of a flexible fastener which is tightened around each hose at various rungs of the ladder.
In some instances, however, a clamping device is needed to secure individual hoses or conduits in an arrangement which is more space efficient and ensures higher protection from damage and instability. Therefore, it is important to utilize a clamp device which is easily manufactured and assembled and which can be adapted to hold a plurality of hoses or conduits with ease.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.